1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an effort-saving stapler and, more particularly, to a stapler that avoids a force applied thereto, for operating the stapler, to be disintegrated in an instance when the maximum resistant force is encountered during operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A “scissor-type” stapler can be more effort-saving than a general type stapler, for example, a stapler disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,356,063. A “scissor-type” stapler particularly has two operation handles which cooperatively define a fulcrum at a position about the middle of the operation handles. In such stapler, it is obvious to a person skilled in the art to try to design a force-applying arm with a length greater than a length of a resistance arm in order to achieve an effort-saving result. Nevertheless, since the stapler is generally operated in one hand, there is a limitation in its size for easy handling, and, as such, it is rare to see a satisfactory effort-saving stapler in the market.
Additionally, it is found the most effort-requiring force when bending legs of a staple and closing it around an anvil in the stapler is in the last stage of the process of stapling. However, the current staplers suffer a problem of disintegrating the applying force rendering it impossible to effectively use 100% of work applied thereto, and having an adverse effect on an effort-saving result.
The present invention is, therefore, intended to obviate or at least alleviate the problems encountered in the prior art.